Freinds
by Golden Eyes
Summary: Involves a girl named Della and Sirius Black too. I had to make a few corrections on this so I took it down, but now its back up! PLAEASE R/R!


Friends  
  
By Golden Eyes  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. I do own Brian, Del, Gina, Maria and Della  
  
A/N: People, when you review PLEASE tell me what I messed up on and what you want me to change in the 2nd part!  


It was a cold September night and little Della Santianni was awaiting, her father's arrival. When Del Santianni arrived home from his job as a muggle "Motorcycle Cop" to 3 Privet drive, he noted that a large black dog was sitting on his front step. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" Del calmly asked the dog. "Please, come inside Padfoot." Padfoot the dog walked in the house and was promptly knocked down by a small girl of no more than 4 years of age. "Sirius, Sirius I knew you would come I knew it!" screeched Della as Sirius transformed into the Wizard that he was. A single "Hello," was all Sirius could get in before he was forced down to the ground again by the toddler that had attached herself to his ankles. Sirius said, "Help me" as he tried to detach himself form Della. Del bent down and managed to get his friend out of his daughters death grip. "Thanks Del" was muttered as Sirius rubbed the circulation back into his feet.  
  
Later in the evening Sirius explained why he was there to Gina, Del and Maria then to Della he explained how he got there because Della knew nothing of magic. She knew nothing of magic. Della did not know that she was a pureblood Witch whose name was down for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_) presiding as Headmaster, Della did not know that she would be two years ahead of the famous Harry Potter nor did she know that Sirius, a family friend, would be imprisoned for a crime he did not commit.  
  


Two years later  
  


Del read the Daily Prophet, shocked at the headline.   
  
**SIRIUS BLACK CAPTURED FOR MURDER OF PETER PETTIGREW, JAMES AND LILY POTTER!  
  
**Del read the article:  
  
Sirius Black, has been captured and is being held for the murder of James and Lily Potter. Black is believed to be in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Black was found in the middle of Gringle Ave. laughing hysterically after he murdered Peter Pettigrew. The Minster of Magic was quoted to say "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or muggle." Black was the Potter's secret keeper after they performed the fidelius charm.   
  
****Del did not dare show Della the article that he had just read. He didi how ever show Maria, she was shocked as well. They could not believe that Sirius would sell their friends to the Dark Lord.  
  
  


_7 years later_   
  


  
Della was awakened by a loud tapping noise at her window. What, she thought until she saw the owl and she let it in. When she opened the letter the owl had brought she thought it was a joke. Her letter read:  


  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
_

Dear Miss Santianni:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September the First. We await your owl no later that July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
Della bolted down stairs to find her parents. When she showed her Mom and dad the letter her parents were overjoyed. "Mom, Daddy? I'm going to Hogwarts!" Della's parents told her all about Hogwarts and every thing she could imagine. She couldn't wait to go.   
  
The next day Della and her parents went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. First they got her a wand 10 in. willow 1 dragon heart string good for transfiguration at Ollivanders. Next they went to get her robes at Madame Malkin's. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts for books.   
At last they went to buy Della a present. She bought a beautiful cat that she named Lightfoot after remembering Sirius.  
  
Della, her parents and grandmother all piled into the Santianni family mini-van and they were on their way to Kings cross Station platform nine and three-fourths. When finally arrived Della said "Daddy?"   
  
"Yes, Della?"   
  
"How do we get to Platform nine and three-fourths? 'Cause I can see number 10 and I can see number 9 but no nine and three-fourths."  
  
"Well, Della I'll go with you, but let daddy go first okay?" Maria said.  
  
"All right here I go"  
  
"Where did Daddy go?"  
  
"Well, I will show you." Maria said ask she broke into a slow run towards the brick wall and then she disappeared with Della.  
  
On the other side of the barrier Della quickly found her father and exclaimed, " I thought we were gonna hit that wall but we came right through!"  
  
Della quickly got on the train and waved good bye to her family. On the train she met another first year called Allisonne DeLancy. Allisone had brown hair and green eyes. Allisonne was about 5 feet tall. Della found out that she was a pure blood too. When Allisonne asked what houses her parents were in Della couldn't answer that because she had no clue. " Um I think my parents were in Gryffindor, but I am not sure." Della explained "My Parents were both in Gryffindor" Allisonne said. " We're almost there we ought to get our robes on!"   
  
Once at Hogwarts they were put in to a single file line by Professor Minerva McGonagall and escorted to the Great Hall where the sorting hat lay waiting. " Students, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said. "Blackwell, Jennifer."  
  
A tanned girl with long black hair put on the hat which promptly fell over her eyes and sat down. A moment later the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped.  
  
Della watched as Allisonne was sorted, Finally the old hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" the table to the left cheered. A pair of twins with bright red hair were whistling.  
  
Finally Della heard "Santianni, Della!" When Della got up to the hat and placed it on her head she heard a small voice inside her head "Interesting much courage, intelligence and bravery loyalty I think you'll go into....."  
  
What house is Della gonna go in to?  
Please **_review_** and tell me your suggestions! 


End file.
